


Seven

by 9_miho



Series: Seven Made One [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Anthropomorphic Personifications, Gen, Hetalia Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_miho/pseuds/9_miho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Request and Fill: <i>personifications of the Seven Kingdoms</i></p><p>There are seven kingdoms under one Iron Throne, but they remain seven and will ever be seven (and perhaps some troublesome islands, regions, and demesnes that they do not like to speak about).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, ikkiM, for prodding me to get this out of my hard drive.

**1\. The North**

The first Starks saw the child curled up in the snow. The first Starks met feral, ancient, young, sharp eyes as blue as the winter sky. The first Starks mistakenly killed the naked, screeching child and spilled hot black blood.

The first Starks fell to the Winter.

**2\. Iron Islands**

The raiders give especial courtesy to a crone who can be found on the docks or walking the shoreline or at the edge of the fire. She is bent with years, time and more than time. Her beauty is not so much of a ruined beauty as of a beauty that never was, never would be. She has slack breasts, billowing belly, she wraps herself in robes of rusty black crusted with salt along the hems. No one loves her, but she cares not. So long as they give her meat and gold and salt and lands to eat.

She is a hungry woman.

**3\. The Riverlands**

They called her a whore. They, the others, self-centered children who were not children because time had a queer effect on them.

So as years passed, her hair remained redder than the rich mud of the banks, redder than wild roses. Her eyes could be green or brown or blue, ever changing as waters and seasons. She was full figured and beautiful and fertile, except for a never healing burn upon her upper hip, an ugly sprawling spot of pitch black, scaly skin. Her hands never knew weapons.

When the time came, she only opened her arms and sighed and let them all take what they wished of her, praying that she could keep what was left.

**4\. The Vale**

At the Eyrie, there has always been a sentinel. The sentinel is tall and thin and hawkfaced, with brown hair and sharp blue eyes and bating mannerisms. The never aging watcher breathes the thin air of the peaks, builds up spires ever closer to the heavens upon which the curious human shaped creature sits atop, the howling winds snapping at a blue and silver mantle like ragged wings.

**5\. The Westerlands**

Gold glints in his hair and his eyes gleam quicksilver. He smiles bright and hot and quick. Easy to laughter, he sings the sweetest. His voice rings brighter than silver, bolder than gold, dropping and melodic and wild like water coursing over streams, splashing from high falls, dripping in distant chambers. He gives easily but when he takes, his hands close tight and the earth shakes, crumbles, and trembles.

**6\. The Reach**

She smelled of flowers, even when none can be found to wind in her flowing dark hair. One eye glowed green, the other blue, but she smiled so sweetly that such a defect could be overlooked. She (soft petals while thorns curled slowly around to ensnare you and leave you to die from a thousand little stabs) smiled and did not lie, did not take but sweetly offered, did not give herself wantonly with silently spread legs and blushing cheeks. She sang (and in better times, she danced to the music of the Westerlands as they smiled at each other as if no one else mattered and she were a maid and he were a knight). She poured out wine from her urn. She spilled flower petals and pressed honey to parted lips.

She was patient, if nothing else, and pretended to know nothing of briar brambles or the burn scars that trail down her back.

**7\. The Stormlands**

He pays little attention to fleeting lords and ladies. He has little love for gods or men.

He is rarely found on land, but is upon the sea. He detests much, he loves what he does not hate with fierce joy. And yet, he laughs. His bellows boom over waters, cannot be contained in stone halls. It is the sea who he loves and hates the most. She is his mistress, his whore, his fiercest hated enemy.

He hurls himself into her arms and she throws him out again upon the stony beach of his land with mocking mercy.

**8\. Dorne**

Dorne could pass for Oberyn’s bastard daughter and the thought made her laugh. But she did not get her raven hair and bright eyes from him. He received them from _her_.

Dorne had wide hips and a narrow waist and full, lush breasts that she bound in times of war without hesitation. She had crushed armies, humiliated princes, killed a Dragon Queen and her dragon.

In the night, Dorne dreamed of being small and scatterbrained and not quite aware. Then one day, when the sun was blood red and the sky was gold, a tall woman with hair like black black water had found her, smiled, and shed both their skins. From there one woman emerged, sleek and soft and still smiling.


	2. And More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine and one - where there are Seven Kingdoms, Nine States, and Ten Regions.

**Crownlands**

The Crownlands has seen every inch of King’s Landing, its stinking dark heart and crowded streets, the Sept of Baelor and the highest walls of the Red Keep. For as long as he’s remembered, he has had mud brown hair with tips of red and one long streak of blond that has been called piss yellow. His eyes are as brown as his hair and one canine is longer than the other.

The Crownlands has sung for his supper, slept with lordlings for jewels and dark secrets, navigated seas for spices and fish, and killed men he never knew for gold and glory. He ever returns to King’s Landing, its sick stench his perfume and smiles when the other Kingdoms step away from him and frown.

 

**Beyond the Wall**

The child dreams of woods and ice and walking skeletons. The child eats ice bear livers and lichen frozen under the snow. There is weirwood paste, flat and salty and sweet, to keep the dreams coming and it makes the child’s mouth redder than blood.

The child has stolen spearwives and berserkers for warmth. The child has died and come back, sometimes given mercy by another child who leaves presents of furs, bone jewelry, fat, and smoldering embers that sees a body through a land of ever winter.


End file.
